


Warmth in the Cold

by ahhelga



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning, and Andy doesn't realize that there's still trash pick-up on holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm gonna work on my other fic for these guys, but today's Christmas and I was amazed that there's still garbage collection today, so I couldn't help myself but crank out another one of these babies in the dead of night. Also, I'm real bad at thinking up titles; it might change eventually.

Not for the first time, Andy was grateful that he found this apartment. Not only was it within price range for the recent-college-graduate-with-a-decent-job-but-lofty-goals, he could do the things he found comforting growing up, like sitting on the porch in the early morning on a Christmas day. It was lucky his single was on the bottom floor of the small complex so that he could sit comfortably over looking the quiet street.

 

That's what he was doing, knowing full well that later on he'd be surrounded by family at his mother's home, loud and excited and enjoying the holiday. But right now, what he was enjoying most was the cup of hot coffee and the thick blanket around his shoulders. Though the cold tickled his nose, he embraced the dichotomy of feelings.

 

Suddenly, there was a rumbling, too loud to ignore, but distant enough to not disturb his peace too much. He still felt a tickle of annoyance at being taken from the moment, especially once he realized it was a garbage truck making its way down the neighborhood, so he glared at it a little before realizing one thing. It was Christmas, and there were people working trash pick-up?

 

It seemed logical; the garbage did need to be picked up everyday or else someone's would be piled up for two weeks. He realized, chagrined, that  _he_  would be that someone. He was immediately grateful as he thought about the piles of Chinese take out he'd contributed to the trash bin, or the gift wrapping he'd have to dispose at the end of the day.

 

These thoughts were in his mind as the garbage truck pulled up to the front of his apartment, and he got a look of a younger looking guy stepping out to walk up the driveway of the complex. Andy realized belatedly that the manager never left the big bin out for collection - the holidays always left one frazzled - and that the sanitation worker was actually coming up to get it. He vaguely heard the guy muttering under his breath about people forgetting to leave their shit out.

 

Immediately, Andy was on his feet, calling to the worker.

 

"Hey! Thank you  _so_  much for this! Need some help?"

 

The worker startled, whether from not knowing that Andy was there, or not being used to being acknowledged on the job, or being too in his thoughts, or a combination of these. He watched as Andy stumbled his way to him, seeming to pause a little at Andy's words.

 

He shook his head and grinned. "It's not a big deal. I've done this a lot more times than I can count."

 

Andy chuckled, but he was already at the bin with the collector, unlatching it from the wall. They worked together at detaching it and moving it down the driveway to where the garbage truck waited.

 

"Still, you could have skipped us completely, since, y'know, the bin wasn't out," Andy reminded the worker. "Plus your co-worker doesn't seem to want to get out of the truck."

 

He gestured at the older man idling in the street, probably warm within the vehicle doors and singing along to whatever was on the radio. Even though Andy couldn't see behind the goggles, he knew that the guy's eyes had a mirthful glint as he grinned wolfishly at him. He felt a little blinded by the idea and the sight of straight, white teeth.

 

"You're right. He is an asshole. But like I said, it's nothing new. The manager here sometimes forgets, so I've done this plenty."

 

"Still. It's Christmas. You don't have to do this crap." Andy looked at the gloved hands tightening its grip on the bin handle.

 

"Hey - I _like_ this crap, Mr. College Grad. Some of us need jobs like this to  _give_  gifts to our little sisters for Christmas."

 

It was Andy's turn to startle. He stared at the smirk and the goatee and the broad shoulders. "How d'you know I'm a graduate?"

 

The guy paused, which brought their pulling and pushing to a stop. He kept his smirk as he lifted his goggles to keep it at the top of his head. Andy was right. There  _was_  a glint to his eye. 

 

"C'mon, don't you recognize your favorite childhood neighbor, Andy?"

 

Instantly, he remembered Sid. Sure, they had been neighbors, but he had always been at the peripheral of Andy's formative years. Even after moving, he saw the punk kid grow more subdued, yet still rebellious. It was almost like they danced around each other at school or in town. They weren't even in the same graduating year, but he knew the older guy didn't graduate anyway. They never were explicitly in contact with each other, but they probably knew a lot about each other as far as being a couple of the small town's few out gay guys went. As Andy looked at Sid over the bin, he recalled that factoid with deep interest.

 

Amazingly, they both ended up here on this Christmas morning. And with Sid still grinning at Andy, obviously happy, he couldn't help himself.

 

"Wow, Sid. You look, look - you seem great!" 

 

The other man scoffed. "You're saying that, but I know you're happy you're not the garbage guy."

 

His words made Andy frown. "I'm pretty insulted by that. Just 'cause you have some impression of me being some stuck up college kid doesn't make it true. Besides. You really _do_ seem happy, and... I'm glad. I'm glad to see you. Like this."

 

There was only a sigh in response. "You've always been too good, Andy. The All American Boy."

 

Andy warmed at his words, despite being a little insulted at the implication. He took it in stride instead, knowing Sid's personality. "Ha, if only you knew. Besides, somebody's gotta combat your sourpuss attitude."

 

"Me? A sourpuss? Seems you've forgotten more than you've realized."

 

Sid grinned, but this time, it seemed, different. As if this didn't keep happening to him, Andy was struck by it, but he didn't let himself startle again. Instead, he had another thought in mind. Risky, but he was suddenly desperate for it. His thoughts circled the idea, so he knew he couldn't let it go.

 

"Y'know, I wouldn't mind getting a refresher on everything Sid Phillips," he said slowly. "If you want, we...can talk more inside over coffee?"

 

There was a long beat, as if Sid was kind of stunned by the question. His eyes widened, but his grin stayed in place. Slowly, his face shifted into a more teasing, relaxed expression. Andy held his breath, knowing this could go either way. His Christmas either got really awkward, or it got that much better.

 

"I - I really wanna take you up on that, Cowboy. My balls are freezing out here, and it's been a while since I've seen your pretty face. But seeing as how it's Christmas. And I'm on the job. Can't really do that right now."

 

Sid laughed it off, pulling the bin, as if in a reminder to what they were doing. Instantly, Andy's face heated up.

 

"That's right," he muttered as he felt dejected from the turn of events.

 

Sid glanced at him, and said, "I did say I wanted to, didn't I? 'Sides, it's not like you won't be seeing me around. This is my route."

 

"Yeah," was all he could say in response, still embarrassed, but not feeling so let down anymore. He focused on what Sid said.

 

It looked like the other guy was going to say more, but suddenly his coworker in the truck yelled out of the open window.

 

"Phillips, what's takin' ya?"

 

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Sid called back, obviously annoyed by being interrupted.

 

"It's Christmas, you asshole!"

 

"All right, already, Jones!"

 

He gave Andy a quick apologetic look, and got back to work. At that point it was quick to get the bin emptied into the truck. After they both put it in the spot that it should have been at originally, the two looked at each other and smiled. That grin just did things to Andy. Despite the cold air and no blanket around him, he felt warm to his toes. 

 

"So, uh, next week?"

 

"Next week."

 

They smiled at each other one last time as Sid climbed the truck. 

 

As he left, Andy resolved not to look after him leave. He started putting away his things from the porch, something that shouldn't have left a smile on his face, but it was there nonetheless. Although, he knew that it was the new development and what just transpired that put a smile on his face. Plus it was his favorite holiday. He thought of strong hands, and gift exchange with his family later, and cold mornings, and the upcoming weeks. He felt lighter than he had been in a long time.

 

Eventually, he hoped that feeling would stay as he got to really know the person who had always been on the side lines.

 

Suddenly, it was really beginning to look like a good Christmas.


End file.
